


Sensual in such Non-Conventional Ways

by Flames_and_Jade



Category: Bandom, Ed Sheeran (Musician), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Committed Relationship, Light BDSM, Like super light, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory, Rimming, SHERUMP!, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames_and_Jade/pseuds/Flames_and_Jade
Summary: He'd been thinking about it for weeks...it would be like the sex tape he refused to let Pete make, like voyeurism without the distance--ecstasy right up close.





	Sensual in such Non-Conventional Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnitchesAndTalkers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnitchesAndTalkers/gifts).



> ...I blame Snitchesandtalkers for this 100%. It's definitely not my most refined work, but hey. I'm getting back to the things that matter after five weeks of work-induced incarceration in my office building. So forgive the rust and I really hope you enjoy!!

 

It wasn’t anything solid or concrete--nobody would have ever thought to say it was anything more than a fun time for them all, because that’s all it was. It was just two cream-skinned bodies twining together around a brawny one, two shades of cinnamon-infused hair tangling and four hands that were alabaster pale roaming carmel-colored flesh. 

 

It was  _ amazing _ . 

 

That first night--he had asked Pete before the show if he would be into it, and he could see the twinkle in his boyfriend’s eye that mean  _ hell yes _ he was...later Pete had told him he couldn’t help the way he had  _ ached _ in the best way as he listened, skin feeling like it was going to explode into flames when Patrick came with a cry through the phone. Pete had nearly crashed the fancy rental car in his haste to make it there in the thirty minutes he had promised, opening the hotel door with the key Patrick had just barely left poking out from under it like they’d always done. He had entered the suite to see two bodies tangled together on the bed, both pale and elegant but one was covered with a map of tattoos, the fair skin traced over by riotous color and his breath had hitched at the way Patrick had grinned at him. 

 

The next morning they had all tumbled out of the hotel room in a laughing, undignified bundle of jokes and promises to catch up the next time their paths crossed. They had caught their 16-hour flight and Patrick knew he was being oddly clingy in little ways that only Pete would notice. His fingers lingered on his arm as they walked through the airport, brushing the soft skin on the inside of Pete’s forearm. His foot was tucked behind Pete’s own during the flight, calves pressed together as he probably drooled on his shoulder, napping away the miles. When they  _ finally _ made it home, he had nearly torn Pete’s clothes off in the foyer and they barely made it to the couch before he was pressing him to his back and sucking his cock down like it contained the antidote for a rare poison. Pete had laid there, unable to move for the force of his orgasm blowing through as Patrick jacked off all over him, striping his torso in white and smiling like it was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. Then it was a jumble of shaky arms and legs as they got in the shower, washing off the travel-dirt and grime, Pete’s hands roaming across his body as Patrick massaged shampoo into his hair until he purred. 

 

“Hey, you know it’s never a...it’s only you, for me.” Pete murmured into his mouth as he kissed him under the just-too-hot spray, and Patrick had given him a predatory grin.

 

“I know.” He slipped a wet finger between his cheeks, dipping in for just a moment before capturing his mouth against smiling lips. “You’re  _ all _ mine.” 

 

That same grin was on his face again as he worked Ed’s shirt off his shoulders before moving to push them both onto the bed, a tangle of lips and hands and laughter. “Aren’t you two pretty as a picture,” he purred as he crawled up, laying down so Pete was bracketed by pale skin, pressed between two chests sprinkled with fine reddish hair. 

 

“Mmm…” Ed started to work on his belt buckle, but Patrick pushed his hands away, kneeling over Pete as he pressed a hard, biting kiss to the redhead’s lips as his fingers worked at his pants, pushing them off. Kicking them away, Ed slid his hands into Pete’s hair and started to play at his mouth as Patrick fumbled with his boyfriend’s perpetually-too-tight pants. But soon they were off and Patrick slipped his hand around Pete’s rapidly hardening cock, a low rumble echoing out from his chest as he heard Pete cry out into Ed’s mouth. He worked him over, one hand coming up to play at his nipples, and he grinned at the sight of them both. 

 

“Fucking hell--” Groaning as he started to pepper kisses down Pete’s neck, Ed flicked a glance down at Patrick, who was watching with glowing seashore eyes as he lazily stroked Pete’s cock. “So--” His breath stuttered as Pete circled the head with his thumb. “--How this time?” 

 

Pete’s eyes flicked to Patrick, giving him a lazy smile. He was content to follow his lead as they had talked about earlier in the bar, where they had whiled away the evening in blissful anonymity while Ed had finished his show. A grin spread across Patrick’s lips as he considered the two of them, sultry and sure, before he held out a hand. “My proposition would be you fuck Pete and I’ll... _ help _ things along, here and there.” The grin turned to a smirk at the way Pete’s eyes flicked to Ed’s cock and then back to him, pupils already expanding at the purposely-left ambiguity. 

 

Red hair flopped as Ed nodded, eyes the color of cloudless skies twinkling with good humor. “No complaints here.” 

 

“Good.” Pete had taken his hand, scrabbling up to press sloppy kisses to his neck as Patrick gestured at the bed’s other occupant with his chin. “Lay down.” When Ed had complied, Patrick disentangled Pete from him, turning him gently, only to whisper in his ear loud enough that everyone could hear  _ suck his cock now, good boy. _

 

Now it was Ed’s turn to murmur obscenities at the ceiling as Pete’s eager mouth sunk down over his cock. Patrick moved him as he worked, pushing his knees under him so his ass was on glorious display before setting to work with vigor, lapping across his hole with wide, broad strokes before flicking just the point of his tongue across it like a lash. Before long the air was filled with  _ bugger  _ and  _ shite _ and  _ bloody hell, mate that’s incredible _ punctuated with Pete’s low moans as Patrick loosed him up, sliding first one finger in alongside his tongue, then a second. He pulled off only to murmur  _ you can move, he likes it _ before setting back to his task, listening with satisfaction to the little choking sounds Pete would make occasionally, each one followed by a groan. 

 

Before long, Pete was loose and thrusting gently back against him like he was going to  _ will _ himself to orgasm just with what he was doing, cock leaking precum from where in hung--untouched--between his legs. The most attention Patrick had shown it was a soft hand cupping his balls, pulling them away from his body whenever his fingers delved particularly deeply. Reaching into the back pocket of his discarded jeans, he pulled out what he had tucked there before they left the hotel before pulling Pete off Ed’s cock and pushing him to the bed. 

 

“Good, isn’t he?” He smirked at the way Ed’s hair was dark with sweat, curling gently at the back of his neck. 

 

“Bloody  _ incredible _ .” He replied, and Pete grinned at the praise before his hands landed on what was in Patrick’s hands. Then he was nodding, gasping and mumbling  _ yes yes oh fuck yes  _ to his boyfriend _. _ Ed cocked an eyebrow as Pete held his hands out to Patrick, but then he groaned as the tie was wound around tanned, slender wrists. “You two are fucking  _ killing me,  _ you know?” 

 

“Do you want to stop?” Patrick asked as he pushed Pete back to the bed, tying the other end of the tie to the headboard so his hands were resting above his head on the pillows. “Are you not into--”

 

“I swear to God I’ll fucking die if you stop.” Ed grinned. “Meant you’re killing me in the  _ best possible way _ , mate.” He laid down, nuzzling the soft skin of Pete’s neck before biting into the meat of his shoulder, now bunched up by the position of his arms as he slipped a hand down to stroke at his ass, taking the lube and the condom Patrick handed over. “Now, look at this pretty thing all tied up like a fucking present. It’s a bit early to wish me a Happy Christmas, isn’t it?” He murmured as he slicked up his fingers, sliding them into him as Patrick grinned at him conspiratorially before swallowing Pete down. He hummed at the way Pete jolted first forward then backward, like his body was trying to push into both sensations at once. Gently, they both worked him over, hands roaming heated tanned flesh as they brought him to the edge only for Patrick to pull off and gently tug at Ed’s arm, capturing his face in his hands and kissing him like he was breakfast, lunch and dinner. Pete groaned where he was captured between them, eyes pogoing between the flushed cocks hovering just above his hips and the way pale hands looked on creamy flesh as they kissed. An identical flush worked its way across their chests as they became more impassioned, breathy sighs falling from plump, pink lips. Breaking free for air and shuddering as Ed bit gently into his shoulder, Patrick smiled lazily down at Pete.

 

“Like what you see?” 

 

The answering stream of affirmations was lost as Ed’s hand dipped down to stroke first at Pete’s cock, then the other was wrapping around Patrick’s own leaking and neglected dick, swallowing down his moaned curse.

 

“ _ So fucking hot _ .” Pete groaned as he watched pale hands that leeched into a riot of color work them both over, stroking them with the same rhythm that he could almost imagine he could  _ feel  _ what Patrick was feeling, that his pleasure was somehow echoing into his own.

 

A flurry of movement and Patrick was pushing him away and rolling Pete to his side as there was a rustling of foil and a stuttered gasp from the other side of the bed as Ed slid the condom on. Patrick hooked a hand around Pete’s leg, drawing it up and around his waist so his ass was on display, eyes meeting Ed’s with a small nod. Then he was admiring the way Ed’s hands--larger and blunter-fingered than his own--looked sliding around Pete’s sharp hipbones as he pushed inside him.  _ This _ is what he had wanted--exactly these moments. It was almost like he was  _ watching _ himself fuck Pete--like he was seeing the sex tape he refused to let Pete make, only it was  _ real _ . 

 

Letting loose a high whine that turned into a moan, Pete’s mouth fell open as his body pushed back, resisting in the most intensely pleasurable way. Taking his face in his hands, Patrick kissed him like he needed his mouth for air, stealing the breath from his lungs and savoring every shiver and twitch of Pete’s body against his own. He could feel the slight  _ push _ of movement as Ed bottomed out, body flush against Pete’s and it was like they were bracketing him, bookends of pale and paler, of strawberry blonde and flame red. 

 

“Fuck that’s  _ amazing. _ ” Ed ground out, still as a statue as he gasped. “You alright, Pete?” 

 

Patrick’s hands were roaming everywhere--touching, exploring, feeling. He could sense the exact moment it  _ was  _ alright, the infinitesimal moment where Pete’s body unlocked and relaxed and it went from barely-tolerable to  _ oh yes. _

 

“Y-yes, oh God, yes please.” Pete groaned out, pressing his face to the creamy column of his boyfriend’s neck as Patrick smiled at Ed, enjoyed the suddenly-present crease of concentration between his brows. He could feel Ed’s movement through Pete, he could feel the way his body ebbed like a wave as he thrust shallowly and deeply all at once. Patrick felt something delicious curl in his gut as Ed closed his eyes, lips moving in a stream of prayers, curses, praises--and leaned down so his lips brushed Pete’s ear. It was like jealousy without the uncertainty, it was like hunger when you knew dinner was about to be served.

 

“How does he feel?” 

 

“Good. So fucking good,  _ fuck.”  _ Pete’s words were staggering, drunk on sex and buffeted by lust as he tugged like he wanted to touch, to pull and to force faster...but was denied by the silk tie. He groaned and arched his back at a particularly deep thrust. “‘Trick, holy fuck I--” 

 

“You what, Pete?” Patrick took them both in--red hair that was now soaked with sweat plastered to a pale forehead, Pete’s arms framed by a blood red tie, the way his skin pulsed and flexed under the darkness of his tattoos calling to him like it always did. He pressed his mouth to one, biting until Pete yelped and then groaned. 

 

Then he decided he wanted the main event--he wanted the thing he had been thinking of seeing for weeks now. Reaching up, he pulled the end of the tie that was fastened to the headboard away, urging them both up with a few choicely-commanded words. In reality, he told Ed what to do, wrestling two armfuls of shaking, begging, strung-out Pete up to his knees and bracing his bound hands against the headboard. 

 

Three groans echoed through the hotel room as Ed sank back into Pete’s body, Patrick’s joining theirs at the way Pete’s back arched into a mathematically-perfect arch as he took him in, the way he could see the muscles twitching under creamy flesh.  _ This _ was what Pete looked like when he was taking him apart,  _ this _ was the way he made him feel. Heady with arousal, he slipped and slithered until he was under Pete’s body, his ass braced against where his knees were pressed into the mattress. Sure, he was a bit scrunched, sure his head was bent at an awkward angle against the headboard….but he could see  _ all  _ of Pete. He could see the way his cock bobbed with each thrust, the way the tendons on the insides of his thighs trembled, the sheen of sweat across his chest. 

 

“Fuck, gonna, I can’t--” Ed’s voice was strained, gasping and thick as he pounded away at Pete, and at that moment eyes the color of topaz chips flickered open to meet his own, a silent question in them. 

 

“ _ Yes _ .” Patrick hissed and reached for both their cocks, wrapping one hand around Pete’s shaft and the other around his own, a mimicry of Ed’s actions earlier in the night. One, two, three strokes, thumb brushing the underside of Pete’s cock just the way he knew he liked, the head of his own sliding between his fingers, the smudge of a freckle on the head a sunspot on its flushed surface....

 

With a bellowed cry Pete came, pulsing over his hand as his body tried to curl up and arch back all at once, succeeding only in straightening his back like a rod as his eyes squeezed shut in agonizing ecstasy. Patrick took it all in, savoring every twitch and spasm, watching with rapt eyes as his favorite person in the world came undone. He was fairly certain he and Ed came at the same time, voices reaching a crescendo of harmonizing notes as he pulsed hot and endless over his own hand, eyes and mind filled with  _ Pete _ and the way his brow had scrunched up, the way the skin over his ribs had been taught like a drum. 

 

Then bodies were tumbling to the bed, Pete an undignified crash of silk and skin, Ed’s arm curling around his waist as all three of them shuddered through the aftershocks, like they were flat on the roiling ground just waiting for the earthquake to end, for the last of the vibrations to echo into the distance. 

 

Manual functions returned in degrees and on his second try at the maddeningly obtuse silk that he had tied himself, gentle fingers covered his own. The way blood blushed through them in the moment was familiar on himself, but foreign to see in the external, like seeing your own reflection wave back at you. But they were sure and in moments the tie rustled to the bed between them, Pete’s hands finally free to reach for them both. 

 

They were back to being bookends, velvet skin pressed to velvet skin. Red tangled with black tangled with cinnamon as Ed tucked his head into space between Pete’s neck and Patrick pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Pete’s hand found his, fingers twining together with a sigh a familiarity as he wound the other into the short hairs at the base of Ed’s neck, pulling him closer. 

 

Nobody said anything...talking would come later, when someone would crack a joke about burning the comforter or borrowing a pair of boxers. There would be a ridiculous dare for who got first shower, and in the end Patrick would out-grouse them all and glare as he rolled off the bed to claim it himself. There would be good-natured grumbling as he came back to find them in exactly the same place, but then he was pulled down, flushed and pink from the stingingly-hot spray to be bracketed by bodies. Hands would tug away his towel, kisses would be pressed to unmarked skin and the night would slip away into a challenge between sparkling brown and clear blue eyes at whose name he would shout first.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Homesick at Space Camp" off the "Take This To Your Grave" Record...because I know that's your favorite one, Snitches!


End file.
